Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not admitted to be prior art to the claims by inclusion in this section.
Sometimes it is difficult for one to remember to complete a task at a convenient time for completing the task. For example, when one is near a grocery store and needs to purchase milk, one may forget to stop at the grocery store and purchase milk, or when one is on their way home from work and approaching their dry cleaner, one may forget that they wish to pick up their dry cleaned clothes. In some cases, one may remember to complete a task, but may not be aware of where to go to in order to complete the task, e.g., may not be aware of where to go to purchase a desired good or service. This may be particularly frustrating when one is out shopping and the stores visited do not have the desired good or service.